


The Beast You Are

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Other, Relationshipping Treat, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Curufin cares for Celegorm as he shapeshifts back from wolf to Elf form.





	The Beast You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



The sun was long set by the time Celegorm arrived back at the fort at the Pass of Aglon. He sent up a series of short howls in the signal agreed upon, and a small postern door soon opened at the foot of the great tower. Once he was inside, Curufin quickly closed, locked, and barred it again, setting a Dwarven enchantment upon it so that it would not look like a door, but instead merely part of the tower. 

The basement area was small and secret, with the only entrance or exits being the door to the outside, or a narrow winding stair leading up into the main part of the fortress. The one room contained a large tub for bathing, now full and inviting, a hearth, upon which a fire was burning steadily, and a wide bed with a table beside it, upon which a platter of cold meat was resting, the cooked meat carefully separated from the raw, along with some cheese and soft warm bread. Two bottles of wine stood on the table also. A huge carpet covered most of the rest of the floor, and upon it Celegorm dropped down, panting. 

When he changed from Elf to wolf, it was all but instantaneous. Changing back again was a more arduous matter, and Curufin would always be ready to help him through it. 

Door barred, he made his way over to Celegorm and knelt down beside him on the carpet, idly combing through his fur. 

"You've got some dried blood in here," he said. "Not yours, I don't think." He carefully pressed Celegorm's sides to check for injury and was gratified when Celegorm only looked up at him, eyes smiling. "You're absolutely filthy," Curufin went on. "I don't know how you always manage to get so dirty." 

He stood up, making a clicking sound with his tongue. "Well, come on then. In the bath with you, dirty beast." Celegorm gave him an offended look, and then slowly rose up, walking over to the tub. His claws clattered on the stone once he was off the carpet. 

Getting into the tub was a more complicated matter for the wolf than it would have been for the Elf, but Celegorm in wolf form was graceful. He put his front paws on the edge of the tub and leaped up, balancing carefully on the wide edge, then jumped down into the water, sending up a splash against the nearby wall. 

Curufin rolled his eyes. "Can you not get into the tub without making a mess? Honestly, brother, I don't know what to do with you." His tone was fond, even indulgent, and Celegorm huffed, before burying his head under the water in an unwolflike gesture. 

Bringing a bar of soap and a large white cloth over from his basket of supplies, Curufin bent over the tub, running a hand over Celegorm's back, before rolling up his sleeves in preparation to wash him. Getting his cloth wet, he started carefully soaping Celegorm up. The soothing scents of lavender and melissa rose up from the warm water, as chunks of dirt and dried blood seeped out of Celegorm's fur. Celegorm settled down in the tub, arching up into Curufin's hands from time to time. 

It was a peaceful scene. The fire on the hearth crackled away, Celegorm made a contented whuff now and then, and Curufin chatted away, telling Celegorm the small happenings that had occurred while he was gone, which included a visit from some dwarves of Belegost, Celebrimbor's work on a begetting day gift for Maglor, the beginnings of the harvest season, and his own completion of a set of matched crossbows for Amrod and Amras. 

At last the task was done, as the water began to get cold. "All right then, out with you," Curufin said, standing up straight and moving away to pick up several warm towels which had been hanging over a screen not far away from the hearth. "And don't you dare shake yourself," he added as Celegorm got out the same way he'd got in and landed on the carpet. "I know it's instinctual, but wait until you're dry." 

Curufin quickly covered him with towels, drying him off as fast as he could, feeling Celegorm's body twitch with the urge to shake. Being able to repress the wolf's natural urges was inherent in Celegorm's ability but that didn't mean it was easy. After a moment Curufin backed away, removing the towels. "Very well," he said, and Celegorm immediately shook himself, only a few droplets of water flying away. 

Next came food. Curufin stepped to the table, lifting the plate with the chunks of raw meat on it. "You're probably pretty hungry," he said, sitting down on the bed. 

Celegorm wagged his tail, venturing over to Curufin and pushing his nose between Curufin's knees. "Sit down," Curufin ordered, that fond note still in his voice. "You'll get plenty of what you want, all in its proper order." He dropped a chunk of meat down and Celegorm caught it in midair. 

Piece by piece, Curufin fed him the meat, not too much, but enough to take the edge off his hunger. Once it was finished, Celegorm’s coat was fully dry and gleamed in the light of the lanterns and the fire. 

Curufin wiped his fingers off fastidiously on a napkin, then set the plate aside. He rose from the bed and casually disrobed, laying aside over-robe, tunic, breeches, and undergarments on the screen where the towels had been. 

Once naked, he twitched the blankets and sheets down and slid into bed. “Come on, then,” he said, and a moment later Celegorm leaped up on the bed, eyes bright and tail wagging. 

“Yes, I know,” Curufin said. “This is your favourite part.” He turned over, getting onto his knees, and slid his hand between his legs, feeling at his hole. “Not long now.” 

Celegorm huffed, then prodded his nose between Curufin’s asscheeks, tongue reaching out to lap at him. Curufin gasped, breath starting to quicken, and let the wolf lick him, his hand going to his own cock, stroking up and down in long leisurely movements. 

“I'm ready,” Curufin whispered after a few moments. He leaned down, and Celegorm moved up, setting his forelegs on Curufin’s shoulders. Curufin felt for his erection, which was slowly coming out of its sheath, and gave it a stroke or two. He guided it carefully between his own legs until it was prodding at his entrance. 

Celegorm surged forward, pressing into him, pushing his shoulders down into the bedding with his forepaws. His hips set a furious pace almost from the start, and Curufin could do nothing but lie still and take it. He slid one hand down underneath himself and started to stroke himself off. 

Breathless moments later, Celegorm pumped into him and stopped. Curufin could feel the thin rush of his come seeping into him. Celegorm did not withdraw but held firm and after a moment Curufin tugged experimentally at the place where they were joined. 

The knot held firm. Slowly, Curufin continued rubbing at himself, and Celegorm panted in his ear, holding them both steady. He was still coming, stream after stream spilling into Curufin. 

For long moments they lay together, Curufin’s hand busy at his own cock, Celegorm mostly still but occasionally giving a thrust or two. His come was starting to seep out of Curufin even around the heavy knot inside him. 

“Do you remember,” Curufin breathed, “when you fucked Father in this form for the first time?” He sped up the motion of his hand, just a little. “I couldn't tear my eyes away. You were so powerful, so full of life. I couldn't wait for the day you'd do it to me.” He took one final breath and spilled over his fingers, hips thrusting back onto Celegorm’s knot. “I love being tied to you like this,” he said softly, warm and drowsy in the aftermath of orgasm. Sleep claimed him almost immediately, and he nestled into the warm fur at his back.

* * *

He awoke to find he was being fucked again. “Good morning, brother,” Celegorm whispered into his ear, thrusting steadily into him. Curufin was hard again, and Celegorm reached around him, taking his cock in hand. “Your arse was just so inviting when I woke up, still open and wet. I couldn't resist.” 

“It’s the best way to wake up,” Curufin said, rocking into him. “Fuck me harder, brother. Fuck me like the beast you are.”


End file.
